Dr swan and forever
by Bubam and whatnot
Summary: It starts at the beginning of twilight with Bella getting then all of that stuff happens and he leaves in new moon but she takes a differ t a porch to him gone or is it him she will miss
1. Chapter 1

**You know I never thought that the the words you can live for ever were a good thing but when I met HIM it changed my world forever. **

** Air travel the quickest way to get away from my mother , but also closer to a town and weather that just does not seem to entice outsiders to stay for very long. I guess the fact that I am probably not your everyday ordinary resident . **

** Charlie my dad lives here and has for well he's a dad so a long long time ( note to self watch the age jokes if he gets offended ) ok back to the point . Renee my mother she was born in Porto Rico and is totally perma tan with a heavy accent . As for me I am lucky I can speak both languages and never have to work on my tan . **

** " attention please do not leave anything on the plane have a good stay in Forks , Washington " **

** I wonder how much they get paid just to say that oh well . **

**" Bella Bella over here " **

**Yep I can see Charlie decked out In full gear and I bet the police car is waiting outside **

**" hey bells its good to have you here kid lets get this stuff out to the cruiser and then go to pick out your car remember your mom and I have agreed to get you this as long as you keep your 4.0 gpa and no crazy over the top driving is done . alright let's go."**

** " sounds great papi let's get going , and it's good to see you to . We do not want to miss the ball game so hurry up"**

** this is great just perfect I might miss the Rangers vs the mariner s game none all because this dude has no clue how to sell me my baby yes that right baby this car is to perfect not to be my child it's a cherry red Ferrari Enzo yes my parents can afford it my mother is a CEO of a Fortune 500 company and my father is a chief of police here in forks .**

** After the game I went up stairs to my room and sent an e mail to mami telling her about the trip and of course my car , then got ready for school the next day wow this I will be interesting I wonder what is going to happen ?**

**xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Authors note :**

**i do not own a thing and its going to stay that way. **


	2. Chapter 2

getting up in the morning is really not one of my strong points I enjoy my sleep. Ok getting out of the shower I have to figure out what to wear I am thinking black skinny jeans with brown leather knee high boots an old beetles band T and leather jacket now to top it off with green aviators. I shake my hair out now that's its dry wow who is ready to get looked at all day oh wait that me thaw new kid greaaaat not

xxxxxxxx

pulling up to the school in my baby blasting a Spanish dj song is probably not a thing to do if you want to fly under the radar ha ha who am I to kid sure the constant attention is lame but listening to the made up rumours is way to much fun to pass up. There's the office lets get started

" how may I help you dear " the reception lady said as she turned around she looked at me as if she was trying to figure out if I was new to town and if she could know who my parents are and then my grandparents oh well I hope the rest of the school is not this crazy.

" ya I am new here it should be under Bella swan " as I said this her face looked as if she just saw the bright lights of heaven

" ok ok here is you time table and tell you father that he should come and look at the graffiti on the library soon " the woman said well ok this was strange but oh well

" sure thing " I quickly said as I was dashing out of the office ok first class is in the math lab great way to start the day not

xxxxxxx

at lunch I sat with a group of people that seemed nice enough when I saw the door open there was a really big muscular dude walking with a blonde bombshell then there was from the was he looks and stands a southern boy with a beautiful pixie like person dancing beside him and last a bronze haired boy who looked as of all eyes on him were not creepy.

" Who are they " I asked looking back to the kids at my table .

" The Cullens " was the answer I got

" oh" I had heated about them in one of my classes they are all adopted and look as if models were everyday people oh well so then they must be Emmett , Rosalie , Jasper , Alice , and Edward . Oh there goes the bell next stop bio sweet this is what I am good at it also helps that I wish to be a ER surgeon in a trama centre .

As I walk into the class room I see the only spot left is next to Edward he is looking at me as if there is a helicopter hat on my head oh well I walk over and sit next to him

" hi I am Bella we should get started on the lab but if you do not know how please let me do it I need the grade to get into a good medical school ( * AN I am making them all seniors so her birthday will be in march as to make more sense *)

" Hello my name is Edward Cullen and don't worry I know what to do I am alright at biology " he stated simply. I looked at his eyes they were a strange golden brown colour have to that new to see oh well. We were finishing the lab and the bell rang I felt a gust of wind looking over I saw he was gone fast oh well can't wait to start this again tomorrow .


	3. Chapter 3

**As the Time went on I got to know Edward and his family it was fun you know aside from getting stalked by a red headEd vampire thinking I smelt really really good . Ya that right I said vampire I found this out when I went to the beach with some of the kids I sit with at lunch and I re met Jacob Black who really needs to learn when to shut up the boy starts telling me the sacred legends that are for his people only like wow what kind of person disrespects their history sure my Abuela tells me tales of our people and the myths we thought were crazy but I would never tell an outsider them just to sound impressive oh well off track . **

**See today is my birthday and it has been a good week so far I have been accepted to some of the top premed schools in the country and Rosalie and I have been getting along ever since we upgraded her BMW and we just finished my baby yesterday , but besides Edward who I am currently seeing Alice is the one I an the closest to so we I spent a lot of time together. Well I guess I can't put it off any longer before the crazy lady arrives to take me to my party that I do not want at least if I get dressed before Alice comes I get to wear jeans. I look out the window and see her looking up at me and laughing I wonder if she guessed what I was thinking who knows oh well time to go . **

**Xxxxxxxx**

**That stupid egotistical brooding vampire thinks that he is to dangerous for me ya sure he can kill me well so can my car grrr leaves me in the dang wood s oh well I got the last laugh I snuck into their garage and keyed his Volvo ha ha ha sucker oh well I will be gone in a few months and starting my dream with Carlisles recommendation to what ever school I pick if my grades stay the same I just hope Charlie stops trying to get me to go with him to La push to see billy and Jacob the annoying man child who does not know what go w away means ahhhhhggg pain in my butt .**

**now I am going for a drive to pick up my birthday gift from my mom and Abuela ( * I apologize to all I took Spanish in school and loved it but was not good at it lol * so I made Bella have a bit of background in it) **

** Xxxxx**

**wow this is awesome a signed Texas rangers jersey ha can not wait to show Charlie just to bug him.**


End file.
